Transitioning
by stripes268
Summary: Kurt is having trouble getting used to the Warblers and the way they do things. Blaine tries to help him through it. Current chapter: Blaine is spending break week at Kurt's and they're getting ready for a Christmas party and the New Directions are coming
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys so this is my first ever story that will be marked as "In-Progress" yay! For those of you who read the Glee Christmas fanfic I wrote, I just thought I'd let you know the comedy in that was all from my best friend emi1merlinfan, but I hope that this has some funny parts to it, or that you at least enjoy it. I struggled a little writing Wes and David, so let me know what you think, any suggestions you have or anything!

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, then I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction would I? ;)

"... It's a tie! Congratulations! You're both going on to regional's!" Kurt felt a wave of relief hit him. He wanted the Warbler's to move on desperately, because, well, he was one now. He also knew though that if they won and New Directions lost, then the glee club would be cut from McKinley's budget. The problem was still there, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about it for a little while longer.

Along with that wave a relief that hit him, came a strong hug from Blaine. If Kurt wasn't smiling earlier, well, he definitely was now. The contact between them sent chills up Kurt's spine. He would never admit to Blaine his feelings for him, knowing that Blaine would never feel the same way about him.

The two embraced for a few more seconds, and then Wes and David came over. "Yeah guys! We're going on!" Wes said excitedly, completely unaware of the blush creeping over Kurt's face, but Kurt wasn't sure why it was.

They all laughed a little hyped up from their win. Next thing Kurt knew, he was being tackled in a hug. "Congrats, White Boy!" Came the unmistakable voice of his best friend, Mercedes.

"Thanks 'Cedes!" There was a moment of silence between the two, then they tore apart and members from all the glee clubs went backstage. Kurt got a variety of warm greetings from all of New Directions, even Puck and Santana. Blaine, Wes, and David were in a conversation as Mercedes spoke quietly to Kurt.

"How's it going with lover boy?" She asked, partially jokingly, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be so overdramatic, he-"

"Who are you and what have you done with Kurt Hummel?" She teased.

"Oh, can it." He laughed and shoved her lovingly. "He isn't the love of my life, we're just friends."

She gave him a skeptical look but didn't press the topic any further. They began talking about school, but then realized it was time for them to go their own way. "Make sure to check Skype tomorrow, alright?"

He nodded sadly, "See you Mercedes." Watching her as she walked over to New Directions. He hadn't realized that someone was standing next to him until he heard someone clear their throat.

"C'mon, Kurt." Blaine said softly, grabbing his hand.

Kurt nodded and turned to walk with Blaine. He felt like crying all of a sudden, he missed his home, his family. "You were great by the way." Kurt found himself saying out of nowhere, hoping to get his mind off of this subject. He really was growing to be comfortable at Dalton, and he was making friends.

Blaine gave him a half-smile and said, "So were you."

"I harmonized mindlessly in the background." Kurt laughed slightly, "but thank you, the thought is appreciated."

"You know you're amazing, right?" Blaine asked, after a moment of silence.

"What?" Kurt asked, almost positive he heard him wrong.

"You're amazing. I mean, you're being too hard on yourself; you were great out there. In a way it's harder to harmonize than to sing the melody. Everyone knows the melody, the harmony, however, can be overlooked sometimes. No matter how amazing it may be." Kurt thanked him quietly, not sure what to make of what he had just said. "Well, Wes, David and I were thinking of stopping for some food on the way back, wanna join us?" Blaine asked, the mood lightening immensely. He then leaned and whispered to Kurt, as they grew closer to the Warblers. "I don't think I'll be able to handle the two of them by myself."

"I'd love to." Kurt said, trying his very best not to stutter the words out, due to their intimate closeness.

"Great! Let's go catch up so we can tell them." Blaine ran ahead and dragged Kurt by their still intertwined hands.

"Look Wes." David said in a strange voice as he pointed Blaine and Kurt as they ran towards them. "Romeo and Juliet are going to tell us something."

"Are you guys finally engaged, if so, then don't drink the poison Romeo, Juliet's not really dead."

"Romeo shot himself stupid." Wes said.

"You're thinking of the Leonardo DiCaprio movie you idiot. And, it's Juliet that shoots herself."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." Wes said, then realization dawned on him and David smirked.

"Glad to see you agree."

Wes was about to retort when Blaine cut in, "Guys!" They looked at Kurt and Blaine as if just realizing that they were there. "Kurt wants to come-" David heard Wes mutter something along the lines of, "Oh, we know." David smirked widely and tried to cover his laughter with a cough.

"What was that, Wes?" Blaine asked, fairly certain he had heard him correctly the first time, especially judging by the deep red that Kurt had turned.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." He said overdramatically. "Just glad your finally _coming_." Emphasizing that one word, David snickered at this and Wes continued before Blaine or Kurt could say anything. "We should probably get going though if we want to have time to eat."

On the way to Wes's car, Kurt asked Blaine, "What would have you done if I said no? Wes is my ride home."

Blaine chuckled and said, "I hadn't thought about that."

Kurt laughed a little at this and then the two noticed Wes and David muttering to each other ahead of them. "What do you suppose they're muttering about?"

Blaine shrugged and said. "I'm not sure I want to know."

As they reached the car they heard a chorus of yells, calling for Kurt. He turned to see New Directions standing at the bus right next to Wes's car, _How did I miss that?_ Kurt thought to himself. He laughed though, said hi, and quickly introduced everyone. During the introductions he heard Brittany say, "Artie's a good kisser." Everyone turned to her, mid-sentence.

"That's great Brit!" Kurt laughed, but stopped, suddenly realizing where this might be going, "well, we should probably-"

"Kurt was great also. His lips didn't taste like armpits, like most other guys."

Everyone burst out into laughter, including the three Warblers. "What?" Wes asked, through his laughter.

"I like her!" David remarked.

"He also looked hot in his cheerleading outfit, " Brittany added, "Even though he's gay, I was turned on." Everyone laughed harder at Kurt's expense. Blaine could tell that Kurt was a deep red, even through the darkness. It was adorable, and he wanted to push Brittany for more information about this cheerleading thing, but decided that probably wouldn't be for the best. "Why is everyone laughing… did I say that out loud?" She asked the last part to Santana. Santana said something to her and they got on the bus.

Finn hugged Kurt. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Kurt half smiled.

"It's weird without you around, but you have to come over on the weekends more often! I barely see you!"

Kurt agreed to go home for the weekend and somehow they ended up scheduling a party. Then he got on the bus, the others followed suit and said their goodbyes to the four. "My car, I'm driving." Wes said.

"Shot gun!" David yelled, and the two hoped into the car.

"Kurt," Blaine said, "it gets better I promise."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, "I know." With that the two got into the car. The ride was relatively silent, except of course for the bickering going on between Wes and David. Kurt wasn't paying much attention, but it sounded like they were arguing over whether Pichu was better than Pikachu in Super Smash Bros Melee. Kurt even knew how outdated this argument was.

Yet, he found himself staring out the window of the car, getting lost in his own thoughts again. Being honest with himself his thoughts couldn't really be constituted as thoughts, maybe more along the lines of daydreams… fantasies. Maybe the transition to Dalton wouldn't have been that bad if he wasn't in love with his best friends, and roommate. _Why? Why did the two have to room together?_ The only real reason for this complaint was that each time he saw Blaine he just had the urge to kiss him. Sometimes, he even just wanted to snuggle up next to him at night. He absentmindedly sighed, afraid of what kind of response he would get from Blaine if he told him what was really bothering him now, much more than Karofsky.

"You ok?" Blaine asked, causing Kurt to jump.

"Oh, yeah, you know, just deep in thought."

Blaine nodded. "Well, I'm here if you want to talk." _If only he knew… _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So first off, sorry about how long it took me to update, hectic time, between going back to school and all, so sorry and I hope this chapter makes it up to you! It's a lot longer than I thought it would be and it took on a _complete_ mind of it's own! I plan for this to be eight chapters at the moment, but that may change. Please read and review. I appreciate all of the alerts and favs! And a special thanks to njferrell for the review! :D

Kurt was looking into the bathroom mirror, analyzing what he was wearing, he really hadn't been in the mood to dress to the normal extent, he was tired from a long day at Dalton. Three tests and one essay. It wouldn't have been that if it weren't for the trig test that he's almost positive he failed. But, hey, at least it was break.

He looked his reflection over. Dark skinny jeans, and a green and red button down shirt… that was festive enough for now, after-all the party isn't until tomorrow. He decided that he looked presentable enough. He opened the bathroom door, and walked out, to see Blaine sitting in his bed reading a book and listening to his i-Pod.

Out of habit, Kurt closed the door behind him, and went to his desk to pick up his bag. The noise must've caught Blaine's attention, because he said teasingly, "Oh, hey Kurt. Are you sure you were in there long enough? Those clothes may have stopped matching in the last ten seconds."

"You're not one to talk considering that you spend just that same amount of time in the bathroom when you're wearing your _uniform_." Kurt replied, in the same tone Blaine had used.

"You still love me though." He grinned broadly, placing his book down and turning off his i-Pod.

Yes… yes he did. "You keep telling yourself that."

"I'm hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, so what are you doing over break?" He asked.

Blaine shrugged, "Hanging, I had a few tests today so I have barely any homework and my parents are in some other country, so…"

"You know, if you're not doing anything, then you should come over for the weekend. We're having a Christmas party tomorrow and everything."

"Oh, no, I don't want to be any inconvenience to you guys."

"Don't worry about it, my dad already told me that I could invite a friend for the weekend, I'll just call him to make sure it's ok if you come for the holidays. I mean it's fine though if you don't wanna come. I'd get that."

Blaine shook his head. "I'd love to, but, are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Kurt exclaimed, internally berating himself for being way to enthusiastic. "Pack a bag and we can get going!"

Blaine just smiled at Kurt, and then got up and started packing his stuff while Kurt went down the hall to call his dad. When Kurt came in Blaine had just finished "Ready!" He yelled incredibly loudly and smiled adorably at Kurt, who wasn't even ten feet away.

He returned the smile, "That was fast."

"Well, I guess that spending break with you sounds much more exciting than staying in this dump." Blaine winked at him.

Kurt winked in return, though his heart was booming in his chest. "Well, let's get going." On the way out they ran into Wes and David, or whether Wes and David ran into them.

The two were running through the hallway screaming and shooting people with Nerf guns. Upon seeing Kurt and Blaine they pelted them with thousands of bullets. The two were trying to duck out of the way and ran to the car. Wes and David calling after them calling Kurt their nickname for him, which Kurt hated. Kurtsie.

"They're crazy." Kurt said once in the safety of his car.

"You're telling me, I used to room with Wes." Blaine said as suction cup bullets stuck to Kurt's back windshield and bumper.

"Ouch, how bad was that?" Kurt asked laughing still as he started to drive away. Wes and David flipped them off, curtsied, and laughed all the while.

Blaine shook his head and said with what sounded a little like real pain, "You have no idea." He mumbled. "I can't believe they didn't pester us about where we're going."

"Same. But, I'm sure they will… soon."

"Are you sure this is ok?" Blaine asked after a few moments.

"It's fine!" Kurt said enthusiastically, placing their bags into the back of the car. "Really. Now come on." They both jumped into the car. The car ride went by in a blur. The two talked, Blaine mentioning Harry Potter on more than one occasion, telling jokes, laughing at the oddness that is Wes and David. Soon, Kurt pulled into his driveway. "We're here." He said smiling at him.

"You ah… you sure this is ok?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He could just hear Blaine whine, "But Kurt-" before he closed his car door and walked around and opened Blaine's.

Kurt grabbed their bags. "Calm down." Kurt smiled, linking his arm with Blaine's. "Besides you mean to tell me Blaine. Blaine Anderson. _The_ Blaine Anderson gets nervous meeting adults."

"Not adults. Adults actually normally like me. Just your parents." Blaine said as though this was something that friends said to friends.

No, Kurt was just reading too much into it. Friends get nervous meeting other friend's parents… right? They approached the door and Kurt knocked. The door flew open instantly and Finn was tackling Kurt in a bear hug. The hug caused Kurt's arm to leave Blaine's. Both the boys missed the contact with each other. "Haha! I missed you too Finn!" Kurt laughed.

Finally releasing Kurt from the embrace Finn said, "You have to come in th-… who's this?" He asked first noticing Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine said extending his hand. "I'm a friend of Kurt's."

Finn smirked and shook his hand. "Oh, I know who you are, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Finn, his stepbrother."

Blaine chuckled, "All good I hope."

"Oh, you have no idea." Finn muttered as he walked into the house, indicating for them to follow. Kurt shot daggers at the back of his head.

Though Blaine didn't hear, or at least pretended not to. "Are you sure they know I'm coming?" Blaine asked as the two took their shoes of in the hallway.

"Yeah." Kurt grinned. "That's just Finn being… Finn, don't worry."

"Kurt!" Burt boomed, "I've missed you, son."

"Oh, hello Sweetie. We've missed you!" Carole smiled.

"I missed you guys too!" Kurt said hugging the two. "Oh, well, Dad, Carole, this is Blaine."

Carole smiled at him and said. "Please to meet you, Hon."

Burt nodded kind of awkwardly at him.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay here Mr. and Mrs. Hummel."

"Our pleasure, Hon." Carole said.

"Well we're gonna go put our bags in my room and get unpacked." Kurt said starting to head to the kitchen to get to his room, resisting the urge to grab Blaine's hand.

Burt nodded. "I just wanna talk to you boys a little before the end of tonight, if you're gonna be sharing a room."

"Alright, Dad," Kurt said pushing Blaine to go into the kitchen to go to his downstairs room. When the two of them were finally downstairs, Kurt said, "Sorry about him, he's still not sure how to handle his gay having his gay friend stay the night."

Blaine laughed, as the two set their bags down, "It's fine. It's really sweet actually."

Kurt smiled in return. "Well, we can hang down here for a little if you want before we go upstairs for the family ambush, and I'm guessing that Finn's gonna have Sam over."

"That sounds great!" Blaine said, and immediately grabbed his laptop. "I wanted to ask you something anyway."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, and he had to tell himself to calm down. "What's that?" He asked as nonchalantly as possible, sitting next to him on the bed.

"When did you do this?" He asked smirking, barely able to hold his laughter and showing him the screen.

New Direction's version of Empire State of Mind started playing, "Oh… my… Gaga… You didn't."

"I must say that I love your hair like that." Blaine remarked.

"Oh shut up." Kurt hit him with his shoulder.

"I must say that this was my personal favorite, though." Blaine opened a new page and this time Kurt was singing Le Jazz Hot. "Very creative."

Closing the page and the laptop Kurt said, "Well get out of this one, why were you looking at videos of me on the Internet?"

"That's only for someone that's on a need-to-know basis." Blaine said huskily.

"Well, I think I'm on a need-to-know basis seeing as how they're videos of _me!_" Kurt laughed.

"Sorry." Blaine said in the same tone, "I don't think you are."

"Oh, oh." Kurt said, pretending to understand.

The two sat there awkwardly for a few moments then Blaine said, "Thank you."

Kurt grinned, "My pleasure. Now c'mon, after some dinner and unpacking what do you say to a Disney marathon tonight?" He asked standing up.

"As long as we include Aladdin and definitely the Lion King." Blaine said laughing.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Blaine winked at him, Kurt pretended not to notice and he went toward the stairs. "I'm so sorry for what is about to happen right now, by the way."

Blaine chuckled in response.

During dinner Blaine would talk to Burt and Finn about football, and to Carole about movies or fashion. The dinner wasn't actually too awkward. Blaine and Kurt's family got along really well.

Burt didn't miss the way Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Or the way Blaine would sneak glances at Kurt. Or the way he held his hand under the table if the conversation became delicate. Or the way Blaine seemed to only want to make eye contact with Kurt, but to stay polite, only occasionally looked over at him.

Currently, Finn was talking about school. "Wait, so you guys get off a day before we do?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and laughed. "Yes, we do."

Finn looked astonished, "So not fair…"

The two laughed again. "So how was the trip up here?" Burt asked them.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and repressed their laughter and Kurt said, "The beginning was kinda difficult, the back of my car proves that, but better once we were out of the parking lot."

"How bad is your car? We can fix it up in the shop tomorrow if you want. You always had a natural talent for cars."

"Thanks, Dad, but it's not that kinda problem, just a few Nerf bullets still stuck to the back of my car… even after the drive."

The other three looked curiously at boys as if to say _how did that happen?_ Kurt looked to Blaine to explain. "Two of our crazy friends chased as we ran to the car and shot bullets at us from the moment we left the building until we were successfully out of the parking lot." Blaine decided to leave out how the two had flipped them off, not sure how Kurt's family would respond to that.

"Sound like interesting people." Burt remarked.

"You have no idea." Blaine and Kurt said at the same time. The two looked up at each other and grinned.

"Well," Finn said after a moment of silence, "I'm going to go do my homework, seeing as how I actually have to go to school tomorrow."

"Sucks for you." They both said at the same time again, causing them to laugh a little. Carole excused herself, and brought her plate to the counter.

Burt cleared his throat and said, "Boys, can I talk for you for a moment."

"Don't worry Dad, we're just friends-" _unfortunately_ "-we're not gonna do anything-" _if only_ "-so no need to talk."

"Kurt." Said boy stopped as he started walking away, pulling Blaine with him. "Blaine, are you gay?"

"Yes, I am."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"One."

"What is the nature of your relationship with my son?"

"Platonic." Kurt could have sworn he saw something in his eyes, but he couldn't place what it was.

There was a moment of silence and the Burt said, "Ok, go ahead, call if you need anything." With that, Kurt went over to the staircase leading downstairs and Blaine followed.

"Sorry about that." Kurt sighed. "He get's worried about me sometimes."

Blaine chuckled, "It's fine."

"Well, what do you say to getting into our pajamas and starting that marathon? Even though it's like… seven."

"Sounds amazing!" Blaine said. "Let's go. Where should I get changed?"

"Um, there's a bathroom right there, if you wanna use it, and I can use the upstairs one so you don't have to go back upstairs."

"Sorry, but do you, uh, mind if I shower?"

Kurt could feel that heat rising to his face. "Oh, no go right ahead, do you have all the toiletries you'll need?" In response Blaine held up a small red bag, grinning at him sheepishly. "Go right ahead." Kurt smiled at him. "And do you mind if I do too?"

"Go right ahead." Blaine said mimicking Kurt's hand gesture.

And, with that, Kurt grabbed his sweatpants and black Lady Gaga t-shirt and ran upstairs. Kurt took a five-minute shower (which still astounded him) and changed very quickly. He checked his reflection a few times to make sure that everything hugged him just right. He walked back downstairs, trying not to seem too excited, but also trying to avoid contact with his family.

When he came downstairs Blaine was still in the shower, which Kurt was relieved about, not wanting Blaine to have to sit around awkwardly. Kurt could hear him singing Teenage Dream through the bathroom door.

Blaine walked out a few minutes later. His hair was loose and curly, free of gel, and water droplets still were falling from it has he shook it up at little with a towel. He was wearing glasses, Dalton sweatpants and a white t-shirt that clung to Blaine's body perfectly.

"Your hair looks great like that, why don't you wear it like that more often?" Kurt asked.

"Really? Thanks. Um… I don't know, I always think it looks weird and it's kinda unruly, especially if I sleep with it like this, you know?"

"Well, I wouldn't because my hair is perfect naturally." He quipped.

"Clearly." Blaine said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"No, none at all."

"Well, ha ha." Kurt said. "I think your hair looks great like that though, really."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks."

After a moment of silence, Kurt said, "So what movie do we wanna start with?"

"Hm…" Blaine said looking mock contemplative. "How does Aladdin sound?" Kurt agreed wholeheartedly with him and the two snuggled up on his bed, a little awkwardly close, but Kurt wasn't complaining. The two sang along with all of the songs, even A Whole New World, which was, admittedly, extremely awkward at then end when the two were very close. The moment passed though.

The rest of the night passed as they watched Disney movie after Disney movie, at ten though, they could no longer do the sing-along. Carole came down to check on them at two a.m. to see Kurt and Blaine had fallen asleep on Kurt's bed, Blaine's laptop still resting on their legs. She noticed the way the two were curled up next to each other. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands and they're heads were just barely touching.

_Well,_ Carole grinned to herself, _Not plutonic for much longer... hopefully._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey so thank you sooo much for the reviews and the alerts! I'll try to update sooner than I have been able to. Originally this was supposed to be only four chapters, but it's gonna be at least nine now I think. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review whether you like it, hate it, or whatever! And to njferrell thanks again for the review and to Supermegafoxyawesomehot7 (awesome username by the way) thank you soo much! Your review made my day!

Disclaimer: ... Oh, that's right... I don't own any of this... but... Santa...

When Kurt woke up he was surprised to find a protective arm wrapped around his waist, and his head resting on a strong chest. Kurt then remembered falling asleep in the middle of the Little Mermaid. He wasn't sure who fell asleep first, or how Blaine's laptop was now on Kurt's desk, but he was content with just laying here for a few minutes, then he looked over at the clock, Kurt had slept in two hours longer than he usually did on weekends, it was nine in the morning.

"You up?" Kurt startled at the voice and then moved off of Blaine.

Kurt sighed tiredly and said, "Yeah, are you?"

"What do you think?" Blaine asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh… right!" Kurt laughed, realizing the stupidity of his question. "I slept a lot later than I usually do." He blurted out.

Laughing, Blaine said, "Same here."

There was a moment of comfortable silence. Kurt wasn't sure why he this wasn't more awkward for them, or him at least. "Want to go up for breakfast?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." The two sat up and started for the stairs, Blaine checking his phone on the way. "Oh my God…" Blaine said shaking his head.

"What?" Kurt asked curiously, looking down at him from the staircase.

Blaine looked torn between whether or not he should tell him, "You may wanna check your phone."

He went down the stairs and went to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. He had _53 New Messages._ "Are they all from Wes and David?"

"As far as I can tell."

"Those two…" Kurt rolled his eyes. They started up the stairs again. "I'll look at those at another time."

"Agreed... Last year, David set his whole desk on fire."

"You know, after thinking about it, I'm really not surprised. You know what does surprise me though?"

"What?"

"How that boy is expected to be our valedictorian."

Blaine laughed at that. "It's a mystery to us all." Then he threw him a sly wink as they were walking into the kitchen, causing Kurt to blush the slightest, in spite of himself.

Kurt walked over to the island where he found a sheet of paper in Carole's neat cursive handwriting.

_Dear Kurt and Blaine,_

_Burt and I went out for a nice breakfast, didn't want to wake you guys. There's cereal in the cupboard but there's also ingredients for pancakes. We expect to be back by 12 p.m._

_Behave yourselves,_

_Carole and Burt _

Kurt felt slightly embarrassed at seeing the way Carole signed off, but thankful that Carole hadn't gone down to see the two laying in Kurt's bed this morning, not realizing that she was the one who had moved he laptop earlier that morning. Blaine was reading the note over his shoulder, "Well what do you say? Cereal or pancakes?" Kurt asked, trying to hide his enthusiasm of getting to spend alone time with Blaine.

"Hmm… pancakes?" Blaine suggested.

"Couldn't agree more!" Kurt said smiling. "I'll get out the ingredients, you get out a bowl from that cupboard." He pointed to a cupboard to Blaine's left.

Soon the kitchen was loud and covered in bowls and different ingredients. The boys were laughing and Blaine was flipping pancakes, as Kurt was finishing up their last bowl of batter. Kurt couldn't believe how many pancakes there were. When they were finished it was about 10 and the two boys were indulging on eating their pancakes.

"How jealous do you think Finn will be when we tell him how we spent our day off?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"Well, should we give him something to really be jealous about?" Blaine asked winking at Kurt as he put a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

Kurt played along, "Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Movies, sing-a-longs…" Blaine suggested, "Basically how we spent last night."

He couldn't help it; his mind went right to it_ cuddling. _"Sounds like fun to me!" The two of them finished cleaning up.

"Are you sure? I feel like I've been making all the decisions here…" Blaine trailed off.

"It's fine, besides, you have great tastes." Kurt laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your awkwardness." He stated bluntly. Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and pulled him back downstairs. "So what movie now?"

Blaine shook his head, "Uh-uh, you get to choose."

The counter-tenor rolled his eyes, "How about… Oh! Mulan?"

"That is probably one of the best movies ever!"

"Agreed!" Kurt said popping the DVD into the laptop. The two watched the movie and, though Kurt would never admit this to the darker haired boy, his favorite part of the whole thing was being curled up so close to him.

"Sorry, but, can we get some food?" Blaine asked pausing the movie.

"Are you seriously hungry? You had at least, what, ten pancakes for breakfast!" Kurt laughed.

He shrugged his shoulders, gave a lopsided grin and said, "I lost track at thirteen and what can I say, I'm a growing boy."

"I see and are you sure about that growing part?"

"That was low." Blaine remarked, laughing.

Kurt felt like he was on a role as he said, "Clearly, look at you." Blaine rolled his eyes in response and chuckled. "Sorry, I'm done now. Yeah, we probably have enough pancakes for the weekend. Wanna wait 'til the movies over? There's like twenty minutes left." The other boy agreed and pressed play.

"You know when I was little I didn't get how they found out that Mulan was a girl until I was fourteen." Kurt said as they were going up the stairs.

Blaine started laughing, "Understandable, I guess."

The two entered the kitchen laughing. "I see you boys decided to have pancakes." They heard a voice say from the counter.

"Oh, hey Dad, hey Carole." Kurt greeted them, "How was breakfast?"

"It was good." Carole said smiling knowingly at Kurt. "Kurt, you can talk to me if you ever need to." She winked at him causing Kurt to blush, and Burt and Blaine to put on a confused expression. Kurt loved Carole, he loved having someone there he could really talk to whether it be fashion, T.V., anything… But he hadn't really talked to her about boys… Well, that's not true, they'd talked about how hot they thought certain celebrities were hot, and even had an "argument" with Carole claiming that Brad Pitt is a "hottie with a body." But, he hadn't really talked to her about crushes.

"Thanks, Carole." Kurt grinned at her.

"So how was the breakfast? I noticed the ample amount of pancakes we have in the household." She laughed.

"Well, were actually just coming so Blaine could finish the rest of." Kurt said looking over at said boy, who gave a polite smile as Kurt started putting a plate together for him.

"Well, don't let us get in your way. But, I'm sorry Kurt when you get the chance can we do something just the two of us? To talk?"

He looked to Blaine who looked like he was just about to dig in. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Blaine said smiling at him through his mouthful of food. " ont et ee op u." Which Kurt translated after a few seconds to, 'don't let me stop you'. Blaine smiled and said, "I really don't wanna get in your way or over stay your welcome."

"Don't worry about it." Both boys were surprised to hear that it wasn't Kurt who said this, not even Carole, but Burt. "You can stay as long as you'd like Blaine, and we want you to feel right at home."

Blaine sat there for a second stunned but then said, "Thank you, Mr. Hummel. That means a lot to me."

Kurt couldn't believe because then his father smiled at Blaine, he actually gave him a real smile. "Anytime, Blaine." Burt said. "Say, Blaine, do you like football?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes, I do."

Grabbing a plate of his own and starting to eat Burt started to talk to him about it. Kurt tried looking to Blaine for any sign that he was uncomfortable, but he seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. Carole said, "Hon, do you think we could go for a drive or something?"

"Sure." Kurt said.

The two headed out to the car and drove to a nearby coffee shop in relative silence. Once they were there the two sat down, coffees in hand and Kurt asked, "So, Carole, what's up? Why'd you wanna talk to me? That it's a problem or anything just I don't want to leave Blaine completely alone with Burt."

Carole nodded and said, "Sweetie, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" Kurt asked scrunching up his face in confusion.

"You like him."

"Well, yeah," Kurt said, though he knew what she meant. "We are friends."

She nodded, "But you want to be more?" It was a statement more than a question. Kurt was opening his mouth to deny this, but Carole held up her index finger and smiled sweetly at him. "Sweetie, if you wanted to convince us that you didn't like him, you shouldn't look at him the way you do."

There was a moment of silence and Kurt said, "I'm so stupid… Is it that obvious?"

Carole laughed a little, "He doesn't notice." She stated matter-of-factly. "But, he feels the same way."

"Really?" He asked, voice squeaking.

"Yes." Carole said.

Kurt contemplated it for a few moments and said, "I trust your judgment on most things Carole, I really do, but… I think you're wrong about this one."

"Sweetie." Carole said, grabbing Kurt's hand across the table. (Kurt liked how she reserved that term of endearment for only Finn and Kurt, it made him feel like part of a family again.) "You need to start thinking better of yourself. You are a sweet, nice, caring, _handsome_ young man. I know that you may not agree with me, but you are. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And, I know you may think that I'm supposed to think that because I'm family now, but that's not it. And, if you don't believe me why don't you just ask Blaine what he thinks about you."

"Thanks, Carole." Kurt said, feeling a little teary eyed. "But, he definitely doesn't seem to think that way about me."

Carole nodded at him. "He seemed to last night." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Kurt choked on his coffee slightly, "Wh-what?"

"Oh, by the way, I would be careful letting your father see the two of you curled up all cuddly with each other. Your dad likes Blaine, but he may not if he caught the two of you like that."

Kurt was still sputtering, "We… you saw… it was just… Dad likes him?"

Laughing at the hope in his voice, Carole said, "Yes. We should go save Blaine from your father."

Kurt laughed and agreed. "Thanks again Carole. This really meant a lot to me."

"It's what I'm here for." Carole said to him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, guys I'm soo sorry about how long it took me to update this and I know that it's long past Christmas break and this'll probably be the last chapter in that time period and this story is AU a bit now (even though it kinda was to begin with-and btw, if anyone wants to talk about the episodes then PM me because I was freaking out during like all of them! Haha! So yeah!) So once again sorry about the lateness (extreme lateness) of this chapter and I'm gonna see if I can get at least two to three chapters by the end of the week! Thanks for sticking with me! :D

Oh, and btw I absolutely LOVE avpm/avps, before Darren was even on glee, but I'm going to try to stay away from references to it, unless you guys want the to be some in there, let me know! and reviews make my day! :D

"Well, I'm kinda nervous about meeting your friends…" Blaine trailed off. The two were seated comfortably on the couch in Kurt's living room. Carole and Burt were kind enough to give them the house for the night for their party and even left a few batches of Christmas cookies. In hindsight though, this may have been a very stupid idea on their part, though very generous because that meant that this party was going to be crazy.

New Directions should be arriving at anytime. Kurt laughed, "Don't be, they're not that bad… Ok, yes they are, but it's ok, they'll like you, this I am sure of." Blaine still seemed unsure. "Trust me Blaine, the girls will all love you, and I'm guessing you like Call of Duty based on all of the competitions you've been having back at Dalton."

Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

"And, a little birdie told me that used to play football?"

Blaine nodded again, slightly less enthusiastically though.

"Alright," Kurt said. "Then, you will be loved by everyone." Kurt wanted to say, "especially me" but figured that was too creepy to say to a friend, and then mentally applauded himself for showing good judgment. Kurt started laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked, elbowing Kurt playfully.

Playfully elbowing back, Kurt said, "I was thinking about Finn's reaction when we told him how we spent the day."

Joining in the laughter Blaine said, "Kinda threw a bit of a hissy fit, didn't he?"

"A bit?" Kurt asked, laughing a little harder.

"Hey!" They heard Finn yell indignantly as he joined them in the living room.

"Hay… is for horses." Blaine said.

Finn dropped his indignant look with a slightly confused look. "…What?"

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other and started laughing again. "Nothing."

"Well, if I were in that situation, I would've done more than watch movies and make pancakes." Finn wiggled his eyebrows ribaldry.

"Please," Kurt said, missing the dirty meaning of the statement. "You would have just played x-box the whole time. Besides you should have seen your face, it was priceless."

Finn snickered at him and Blaine, not missing the suggestiveness of Finn's statement, blushed a dark red. Before Kurt could remark though, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Finn yelled, running towards the door.

The two walked into the hallway as Kurt said. "We need to get rid of the caffeine in this house." Blaine started laughing and Kurt joined him. Blaine nudged Kurt with his shoulder, and then Kurt did the same.

"Wanky, wanky." Kurt heard the distinctive voice of Santana say.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Santana." Kurt retorted.

She gave him a "yeah, whatever look".

"Wait, how is your head in the gutter and in the house at the same time?" Came Brittany's confused voice.

"Don't worry about it, Brit." Artie said to her.

Blaine was giving Kurt a confused look and then Kurt said, "Artie, Brittany, Santana, Noah, this is Blaine, Blaine this is Artie, Brittany, Santana, and Noa-"

"Puck, dude." Said boy told the other two, at which Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine smiled pleasantly at them. "Pleasure."

"C'mon guys, Call of Duty!" Finn yelled, the two other McKinley boys started cheering and making remarks as to how they're gonna kick the other one's ass.

"No way! Girls can play too, bitches!" Santana yelled in response and her and Brittany followed them.

After a few moments of silence between Blaine and Kurt, the latter said, "Well, loo-" he was cut off by the doorbell though. When he opened it, Mercedes tackled him and had him in a bear hug.

"I've missed you, White Boy!" She said, "and, I wanna hear all about this boyfriend, Blaine of yours!"

"Mercedes!" Kurt yelled, "We're just friends, you know that!"

She laughed at him, then Tina and Quinn were giving him hugs, followed by Mike and Sam who nodded their greetings and walked to where all the others were. "Blaine, this is Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn, guys, this is my friend from Dalton, Blaine." The last part of it was more of a warning to the girls.

They all shared greetings and the Kurt said, "Where's Rachel?"

"Oh, she said she really wishes she could some Kurt, but it'd be too difficult for her with all the drama she's going through."

"That's a shame, I actually wanted to see her, we've really started getting along." The girls nodded, "Well, who wants to watch Elf?"

"I do!" Finn yelled from the living room.

Kurt gave Blaine a sideways glance, and Blaine laughed, "I told you caffeine was a bad idea." The two chuckled softly.

"Wouldn't want another hissy fit now, would we?" Kurt said low enough so Finn wouldn't hear him.

"Maybe we would, that expression was priceless." They both chuckled at that.

Kurt and Blaine had forgotten about the girls there until they heard Mercedes say, "You two are so cute, your own little inside jokes and how you can't seem to keep your hands off of each other." It wasn't until then that the two boys noticed that somewhere during the introductions they had linked hands, their fingers intertwined, and their shoulders were touching.

They immediately jumped apart. Stuttering out apologies and then Tina and Mercedes, while laughing walked into the living room, followed by Blaine. Kurt could hear Mercedes say, "Sorry, guys, Christmas party, and I don't care that your Jewish, Puckerman, we're all watching Elf."

Kurt was heading in when Quinn said, "He's cute, and even though I may have just met him, you two do seem kinda perfect for each other."

Kurt blushed, Quinn smiled sweetly in response and the two joined the others.

The movie was in and somehow Kurt and Blaine ended up cuddled together on the love seat (no pun intended). Kurt had his feet tucked under his body, his head was resting on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist.

When Zooey Deschanel and Will Ferrel began singing _Baby, it's Cold Outside_ the two boys giggled (and blushed) uncontrollably. They didn't notice the others turn to look at them. "By the way, how did the show go?" Kurt whispered deviously, knowing perfectly well that there was no longer a King Island Christmas Spectacular.

"Well." Blaine whispered back to him.

Kurt grinned mischievously taking his head off of Blaine's shoulder and bumping it with his own. "You are such a liar, Blaine Anderson."

Grinning sheepishly, Blaine tried to cover up still, knowing it was a helpless cause. "What are you talking about?"

"I did some research, and the last show was in 2005." Kurt told him, proudly.

"Yeah, I know." He said sounding defeated in an amused way, but blushing all the same. "What were you doing researching that?"

It was Kurt's turn to blush, "I just wanted to try and gets tickets to your show." Kurt wasn't sure why he was blushing so profusely, but he was.

"Well, if it means anything, you're better than Zooey Deschanel."

"Why, thank you." Kurt giggled a little. "But, why did you lie?"

Blaine shrugged, "I wanted to sing with you, outside of the Warblers, somewhere where there were no restraints."

"You could've just asked you know."

"I know, but I guess I just felt weird."

"Why?"

Before Blaine could respond Finn said, "Am I the only one who's confused about why Blaine just compared Kurt to Zooey Descablue?"

Blaine fought to suppress his laughter as Kurt said exasperatedly, "It's Deschanel, Finn."

"Who cares?" Finn retorted.

"Touché."

"Hey! I'm not a douche!" Finn yelled indignantly.

Kurt did a face-palm and Blaine (along with the other glee members) fought to suppress their laughter. "Whatever, I'm getting popcorn, anyone else want any?" Every hand went up. "Alright, I'll be back in an hour." He said sarcastically.

Truth be told he didn't really have a care for popcorn, he just needed to get out of there. He felt uncomfortable and it had to be because of what Blaine said, but what was bothering him so much about it? This question couldn't help but be repeated in his head endlessly as the first few bags of popcorn were… well… popping. As the fourth bag was just about done when Blaine came in. "Hey, thought I'd help."

Kurt chuckled lightly, "Not much to help with, but the thought is appreciated."

"I don't know."

"… What?"

_Beep, beep, beep._

"I don't know why I didn't just ask." Blaine clarified as Kurt took the fourth bag out and emptied into another large bowl and decided that this much will have to do. "I guess I just… I don't know… I get kinda nervous around you sometimes because you're so _amazing_." He sighed out the last part as the two of them were getting closer and closer and their faces were just centimeters apart.

Suddenly, Finn was in-between them as he grabbed a bowl of popcorn. "Smells good." He said, then leaned against the counter still in-between them.

"Well, we should probably go back to the movie." Blaine said and headed out of the room, followed by Finn who turned to Kurt.

"You should have seen your face, it was priceless." Kurt gaped after his stepbrother. Finn was in the living room when he said, "Paybacks a bitch little brother."


End file.
